The Love to be Untold Of
by opalshyne
Summary: Their love is secret , one that cannot be revealed and one riddled with strife. but even through that, it is pure and true. Kagome and Miroku, the priest and priestess, meet undercover, just to spend the night in each other's arms.


The Love to be Untold of

One shot

By: opalshyne

A/N:Bonjour, bonjour, everyone bow down to me, 'cause, well, I really rock!

Disclaimer:** Me:** Um, heh, hey everybody, my name's Lillie, and I'm here because I tried to steal a copyrighted manga nation.

**Support Group:** Hi Lillie.

**Idiot in the back of the room: **Um, hey, why did you try to steal the copyright?

**Me: **(sob) Well, because, **I don't own Inuyasha!** (Breaks down and all the group counselors come to comfort me but I bite their fingers and hold up a plushy Tetsusaiga, ready to release the wind scar at any moment)

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Kagome sat next to the stream , looking at her reflection in the rippling water.

_Why doesn't he love me, why is it that he can't love me?_

She stood, tired from her tears.

It wasn't as though she still loved him, if anything he was no more than a friend now, someone she had once cared for so deeply it still hurt when he didn't choose her.

She looked over to where he had run off to, his lithe form rippling under the ruffling haori. His beads jingling around his neck and his sword slapping his thigh as he ran towards the source of the scent of graveyard soil and clay.

Kagome sighed and walked back to camp, Sango casting her a sympathetic glance as she looked over to Miroku, hiding the frown that marred his gorgeous features.

Kagome spoke up, "Sango, don't, act that way, I don't love him anymore…"

Her friend nodded her head, "Yes, but, does he know that?"

"No," Kagome answered.

"Then it is the same, as though you still did love him."

Kagome shook her head, "Yes and no."

Sango sighed and looked to Miroku, his form slightly stiff as he looked around with wild eyes.

"Miroku?" she asked.

His head lifted his eyes and he looked at her, "Yes, Lady Sango?"

"Are you alright?"

Miroku nodded his head and smiled lightly, "Of course my dear Sango, why ever wouldn't I be?"

Sango laughed lightly and turned away from the monk.

Kagome looked out into the forest, casting her eyes to where Inuyasha was now entwined in Kikyo's arms.

She looked to Miroku, her eyebrows going up into her hair as he looked at her, a knowing smile on his lips, he leapt up from his spot, "Ladies, I do believe I'll go for a walk, it is such a lovely night."

Kagome watched him walk away, she knew what he was aiming for, she turned to Sango and struck up a boring conversation, one that lasted all of ten minutes before the two got bored.

"Sango, I think I'm going to go bathe." Sango nodded her head, "Would you care for me to go with you, it's very late."

Kagome looked down at her hip, at the digital watch suspended on her belt loop, _4:18 A.m._, she looked back at Sango and shook her head, "No, I'll be fine." Sango smiled, "All right, have a nice time." Kagome waved behind her as she walked off into the distance.

She looked around her before taking off, heading to their meeting place, where he would surely be waiting for her. The trees flew past her as she ran, the cool night air flowing in and out of her body, she ran until the tree's thinned, until she could almost hear his breathing. She parted the thick brush and stepped out, looking at the calm monk that sat, his legs folded, on the ground, smiling serenely up at her.

"Kagome," he said in greeting.

She looked at the broken down shrine behind him, "Miroku," she lowered herself to the ground and crawled into his lap.

He kissed the top of her head lightly and smoothed down her hair, "I do not like it when you cry for him."

Kagome shook her head, "Lets not talk about that."

Their bodies meshed together as he held her and she listened to his heartbeat, "Miroku, I love you so much."

Miroku smiled, "I love you, my dear Kagome."

"Show me, show me you love me."

She looked up to him, a smile forming on his lips.

He let her stand up, take a quick look around before dashing back to him, tripping into his arms, he laughed and lifted her chin so that their lips could meet.

She felt the warm love and hot passion through the kiss and moaned softly.

He pulled away and pushed her up against the boulder, raising her arms above her head as he pulled off the thin cotton shirt and pressed his palms to her breast, "I love it when you don't wear that awful contraption."

Her naked breasts gleamed in the moonlight as she arched into his touch, the beads rolling gently over her skin.

She sighed, _someday, soon, I will save him, I will take away the curse that threatens him._

Her kissed the gentle slope and pressed his lips over and over again to her moist skin, she whimpered slightly as his lip brushed lightly against her nipple, making her shudder and lift his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately. After all , that was they way he had always lived, taking every moment for granted, as though every moment would be his last, because, they all knew, it very well could be.

She entwined her hands together behind his neck as he kissed her gently, breaking away momentarily, "Kagome, I love you, so much, so very much, I will love our children, I will love our grandchildren, I will always love you, always be with you, Kagome, my love, I do love you."

Kagome nodded her head, "Miroku, I love you."

"Not Inuyasha?"

"No, I love you, I will love you always, even when, even when cast out, I will love you."

They both knew what she meant, there was a chance, that their friends wouldn't accept their union, that they would be shunned and rejected.

He unbuttoned the short khaki shorts covering her bare womanhood, pulling them off slowly, his knuckles brushing along her hips, her curves melting in his grip. She arched her back as his hands brushed over her flat stomach, her body reacting fully to his touches. His hands ran greedily over her body, he hated they weren't married yet, but she had told him to wait. But, he knew, she would not regret this, she was always a woman to go with her first instincts and be correct.

He pressed his lips to her belly, where he hoped his child grew, but she would know, she had contraptions that told her if she was with child, and besides, Inuyasha would have been able to smell the child growing within her. But he hoped nonetheless, he hoped she would carry his children, he hoped their children would not be cursed with the kazanna.

Kagome's body melted beneath his kisses and his touches, she moaned out his name and he looked up, gods how he loved her.

She looked down at him, smiled at him, as he slowly pulled off the indigo robes, his violet eyes locked with hers the entire time. He held his naked form above her as he kissed her again, not quite ready to stop touching the sweet surfaces of her body. She let her eager hands roam over his chiseled body, the firm chest and delicious form, her eyes widened with pleasure as his tongue roamed the surface of her inner thigh before placing soft kisses at her entrance and delving his tongue deep into her.

"Miroku," she yelped and arched her back as his tongue flicked pleasurably over her pearl.

She twisted her head to look at him, as he lifted above her once more, he licked his lips and kissed her neck sweetly, she moaned and wrapped her hands around him again, lifting her legs around his waist, inviting him into her.

He smiled as his head nudged at her entrance, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Kagome."

He smiled and pushed into her, hearing her gasp and clutch tightly at his shoulders.

"Miroku!"

He smiled again and held her full breast in his hands as she gasped and moaned while he moved slowly within her.

His body rippled with the pleasure, just as hers bucked and arched beneath him in her own pleasure, she whined at him, "Miroku, please, faster."

He remembered, the first time she had asked him that, she had been too shy to ask the question before and he smiled into her skin, willingly quickening his speed.

Kagome gasped and held tighter onto his shoulders as he thrust into her, high pitched gasps and quickened breaths came from her as he kissed her sweetly and pushed himself quickly in and out of her.

She bucked her hips up to his and looked at his face, the violet eyes roaming over his future wife's body as she cried out to him and ran a shaking hand over his cheek, his lips met her cheek and he whispered to her, "I love you Kagome, my wonderful Kagome, so perfect."

Kagome replied by crying out when he thrust into her faster, pulling her body up to his.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, her taught nipples rubbing against his soft skin.

She writhed beneath him, "Miroku!" she gasped in desperation as she fell deeper and deeper into him, letting him take her into pleasure only they shared.

Her whispered her name, his pants becoming rugged moans as his muscles tightened in anticipation of the impending release they would share.

She loved him, and he loved her, he could tell by they way he looked at her, spoke to her, the way he touched her and ran shaking hands over her body.

She let her nails scrape red trails down his back as she came closer and closer to her release, he called out to her and she answered the call with a moan of her own.

Miroku held her tightly thrusting into her still, even as the sun rose above them and sunlight blinded their eyes.

He still held her up to him, still let the pleasure wrap tighter and tighter around them.

The cord of bliss tightened around them both, tightened until they could hardly breathe, their breaths coming in ragged gasps and sharps moans and yelps filling the quiet morning air.

Then, the cord broke and Kagome cried out, clutching Miroku tightly as her inner wall clenched tightly around him, his own release coming down upon him, spilling his seed inside her.

Kagome gasped as he thrust into her a last time, prolonging the pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him as they laid on the ground, Miroku placing light kisses on her temple and cheeks.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome nodded her head, "I love you too, Miroku."

He rolled over, lying on his stomach, staring at his love who lay looking at him, "Kagome, I love you so much, so very much it hurts."

He kissed her bare belly, hoping they had created a child, that his seed had filled her womb with life. He wanted to hold their child in his arms.

Kagome watched him, her hands threading through his hair as he continued to kiss her stomach sweetly, she rested, smiling and loving him, because she did, she really did love him.

He would marry her, he would love her, he would love their children, and their grandchildren, they would always love one another, and forever they would continue to love, no matter what, their love would last forever.

She sighed and rolled over, kissing him gently.

They would entwine their bodies, cry out to one another, touch and kiss, share the heightened experience one last time before the sun would be too high to continue the act that was best left for the safety and darkness of night.

He would grasp her hands, kiss her softly, he would move inside her, fill her, make her whole he would tell her he loved her and Kagome would tell him she loved him as well. She would gasp and moan she would let her release echo in his ears. Then she would pray that he would not be taken from her.

Then she would pray that things could forever be like this.

They would leave, Kagome would look longingly at him as Sango chatted away at him.

He would look longingly at her as Inuyasha held her to his back, jealous curling just behind his purple irises.

Kagome would smile, reassure him with her simple smile and a quick laugh, promising him a happy night.

She would cry for Inuyasha, or she wouldn't either way they would meet somewhere, some preordained spot, and they would love one another, their different love, perhaps unknown and unlikely to the entire world. And yet, the most right thing that had ever happened to them.

Theirs was, of course, the secret love, the love to be untold of.


End file.
